


Ice skating in February

by ForTheHearts



Category: Kobato
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Teen Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Two or three chapters. FujimotoKobato. FxK. Fujimoto invites her to an outing. Either of the two are not sure if it's a date or not. Let's see what happens during their time together. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Hanato Kobato/Fujimoto Kiyokazu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

****Ice Skating in February** **

**** _Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to_ _Clamp’s work Kobato._ _We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

Just a few days ago someone had asked Kobato to join her for a nice afternoon at the skating rink. The one called Fujimoto Kiyozaki. The young man wasn’t sure why he asked her. The young reborn again girl was happy to join him.

Now the afternoon of the hanging out together. Or date, as she wasn’t sure which of the two was it. As usual she was afraid to ask him. Weren’t they a couple though? Or just friends that had true feelings for one another.

Kobato, dressed in pink twirled around. She looked herself in the mirror, figuring he wouldn’t mind her outfit.

“I guess she should do.” She nods her head. “It is cold out there these days..”

Just across town Fujimoto was finishing work for a client. As his shift ended he looked over the time. Knowing he’d be seeing her in an hour or two. His face heating up when thinking of her sweet smile, and clumsy self. He laughed at a memory soon as he closed up his briefcase.

Few people looked his way. He didn’t care as he was having a good day. Wishing nothing or no one to ruin the afternoon.

“I must get home in time to change clothes too…” He tells himself, while shouting goodbyes to his co workers.

They all do the same. But had their noses in their works as all lawyers would.

Fujimoto takes the train going on home. During the ride he texts her letting her know what was happening at that moment. Kobato rests on her small futon when looking up at the ceiling.

Her phone dings startling her. Getting off the bed she looks around for it. A plush annoying bear shows himself.

“Dobato, you’re looking for this?”

“Oh yes..thank you!”

Just as she’s about to reach it, he flings it onto her bed. Letting out an exaggerated sigh she goes to the bed picking up her phone.

A beep tells her she had received a text from Fujimoto. Her face warming up soon as she read it. She tries to remember how to use it, since Fujimoto got her the phone. As well as taught her few simple steps on how to use the mobile device.

“I can’t wait to see him..”

Ioryogi just lets out a sigh as usual. The girl was in la la land whenever it came to that human she was deeply in love with. Shrugging his shoulders he leaves her alone. Going out the window knowing it was cold as he had planned to go elsewhere.

She watches him leave, waving her small arms at him. He looks back rolling his eyes.

“Dobato…as usual…”

Fujimoto arrives home setting his briefcase down. He jumps into the shower making sure to take a quick one, before going out again. During his shower he thought of what to do with his friend or maybe girlfriend.

“What is she to me?”

Even though she had returned they both didn’t make it official. He knew how he felt for the beautiful young girl. Smiling remembering the time she realized who he was, got his heart pounding.

“I love her so much. I know that for sure!”

He tells himself over and over. Turning off the faucet he gets out of the tub. Continuing to think of her while drying off too. Deep in thought not realizing his phone was ringing.

“Is it her?”

As for sure it was Kobato. The young teen women decides on calling him up. Hearing each other’s voices melted their hearts.

“I should able to meet up with you in the park.”

“Okay..I just didn’t want you to forget about me…how silly am I.” she laughs at her own stupidity.

He found it cute nonetheless.

“We’re going to have a good time. Especially as it’s your first time ice skating. Right?”

“Oh yes it is.. thank you for inviting me too.”

“No problem. I’ll text you soon as I’ve left the house.”

With those words he hung up. He throws his phone onto the couch. Wondering what to wear was in his mind.

Of course it was cold as it’s the winter season. Still it was hard to decide on something. Especially when going out on a date.

That’s right! It’s a date. She’ll know about it soon as I mention it to her.


	2. It's going to be a fun afternoon

****Ice Skating in February** **

**** _Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to_ _Clamp’s work Kobato._ _We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

Fujimoto had already picked out the clothes suitable for the season. As he was done dressing up was a bit of a nervous wreck. Why should or could he be nervous about? The afternoon would be just as any afternoon. Except it wasn't. It's a date. A day he picked out for a time to enjoy the wintery season. 

"This should be good for this afternoon." He was satisfied with what he had on.

Fujimoto wore comfortable warm dark pants. White socks and black boots to go along with. A mix of a black and white sweater to go along with his winter pants. Just giving himself a pat on the back soon as he was done dressing up.

"Well she should be meeting me by the station as of now." 

He would look over his phone. The timing was right now was missing for him to leave the apartment. Soon as he left when zipping up his coat, he makes a run to the station. The station was just few blocks away. Outside a brick wind blowing his face. The cold wasn't a joke these days as it was appropriate to dress up warmly each and every day.

* * *

The cute young reborn girl awaits inside the station. Many people passing by going to where they needed to go to. She sits on a bench looking over her phone. it was still a struggle getting used to many buttons. Just laughing it off hitting her head a few times.

"Fujimoto-kun, will probably yell at me..." She thought, "Just like old times." 

She was a bit dazed out remembering those times. As well as knowing she'll make new happy and wonderful memories with him. Her phone beeps realizing knowing for sure it was him.

_'I'll be there soon.'_

Kobato read deciding on waiting for him outside. Gathering her small pink purse making a run out of the station. Soon as she opens the door a huge windy breeze blows into her face. Letting out a giggle she wiggles her nose, under her pink scarf.

A scarf he had gotten for her just few weeks ago. She tries fighting the wind when walking outside. Few people knew it wasn't or couldn't be possible. It was super cold these last few days. Especially it was the wintery season where it's colder each day.

Fuiimoto was shocked to see her outside. He figured she'd wait for him indoors. Shaking his head he holds her from behind whispering words.

"Baka, what do you think you're doing? Next time stay inside waiting for me."

His voice startled her soon as she turns to face him. Her eyes widened a bit in fear. All he could do was kiss her cheeks and takes her hand walking back to the station.

"..y--you're here.."

"Oh yes I am. I did plan this date for us."

He says confidently. She would keep quiet even when they got back inside. Looking her way removing her pink hat and scarf kissing her cheeks again.

"You're okay? You're a little shivery."

The cute girl giggles hitting her forehead again. Fujimoto swept his card waiting on her to do the same. She was still a little curious, helping her either way.

He was a huge help for her. Few things were new to her, and it was always wonderful to have someone to help her. Especially the man who waited for her a long time.

"So should we get going?"

"..y--yes." 

She stuttered a little. He took her hand as they walked to the exact train they needed to go to.

"We're going to have a fun afternoon."

"I can't wait! All thanks to you, Fujimoto."

"Yes, Kobato. All because of you. I love you."

He whispers the last words into her ears.

Her face heating up with his words. As always squeezing his hand. Their train arrives and they made a run for it. 


End file.
